


You're My Safety Precaution

by masked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bus, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masked/pseuds/masked
Summary: Dean and Cas practice bus safety as they meet for the first time.





	You're My Safety Precaution

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on Oct 20, 2013 [here](http://hamburgergod.tumblr.com/post/64553063996/based-on-this-post-dean-doesnt-really-remember). 
> 
> based on this [tumblr post](https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/001/072/540/e7b.jpg) (the original post has been deleted since)

Dean doesn’t really remember the first time he saw the guy on his commuting bus.

They always took the same bus, him and the other guy. Him and the guy and thirty other commuting students, that is. The guy’s class must end at the same time as Dean’s did, because he was _always_ on his bus without fail.

Dean wasn’t really sure when he started noticing him. Just that one day he was just _there_ , standing in front of him with his dark muffled hair and rocking the five o'clock shade he always had going on.

Once he noticed him, he started waiting for him before the bus left the station, silently encouraging the guy to hurry up so they can be on the same bus ride together again. He’d congratulate him in his mind once the guy boarded the bus.

Sometimes, Dean would have little conversations with the guy in his head, making up situations as he stared out the window. Sometimes he had a suave personality, sometimes he talked odd with a little slur to his tone, maybe his voice would be higher pitched than he imagined his voice to be. He’d never heard the guy speak before so he wouldn’t know. He left it all to his imagination.

One time, he actually sat across from Dean, and wasn’t that the most nerve-wrecking bus ride he’d ever been on? He’d never really had such a direct view of his whole self like that before so he stole glances whenever he could throughout the ride. He hoped he wasn’t staring too much.

Dean was running late one fine afternoon, and he barely caught the bus just before it left the station by his university. It was a full bus, so he was left standing near the entrance, grabbing onto one of those grips that moved way too much to be actually helpful. The guy was more near the middle of the bus, squeezed in and without grasp on anything as he uncomfortably shifted himself to fit between people better.

Dean felt the force of the bus screech to a halting stop just as he watched a white cat jump out in front of the moving vehicle. When he came back to his sense, somehow he had an armful of the guy, holding up most of his weight.

He blinked at the sight and the guy blinked back, one of his arms awkwardly wrapped around Dean’s shoulder and the other one gripping on his hip.

“I think you just fell for me,” Dean blurted out without too much thought.

He must’ve said it too loud because the whole bus cheered for them, and they both flushed into shades of beet red as everyone around them shared a laugh. They had a little awkward fumble and Dean helped him stand back up on his feet. He cleared his throat, and wished he could’ve eaten his words back up because wow, did he just really say that?

He also figured this was the one chance that suicidal cat granted him, so he grabbed onto the grip with one hand and extended his other hand out. “Uh, I’m Dean,” he stated, staring into the most intense blue eyes he’s ever seen.

The guy somehow smiled with barely a twitch of his lips. Dean was pretty sure there was something magical about his eyes that did the trick. “Castiel,” he replied, shaking the hand. A little hesitantly, he added, “Thank you for catching me.”

“No problem, man.” He rubbed his chin as he mumbled to Castiel’s left shoulder, trying not to let surprise show at the guy’s voice, jesus. At least it was far better than anything he could’ve imagined. “All in a good day’s work.”

He wasn’t really sure where he could go from there, so he just shifted his weight on his feet, feeling Castiel’s eyes on him. He felt a little self-conscious.

“Now that I’ve physically fallen on you--” Dean’s ears pricked up at Castiel’s careful voice. “We could start with dinner.”

Dean looked up and saw Castiel’s half-nervous, half-anticipated face and couldn’t help but let out a little laugh. “Yeah, okay." 


End file.
